lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
1.24 Exodus: Deel 2 Transcript
| Dagen= | Flashback=Geschreven door: Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse | Info=Geregisseerd door: Jack Bender}} -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Vervolg van 1.23 Exodus: Deel 1 Transcript ---- shot of the baby's eye. He's crying and a frustrated Claire is shushing him. Charlie runs over. CHARLIE: Claire, everybody's leaving. CLAIRE: Okay, well, I can't go anywhere, alright. I've got the baby, and I'm so tired, I can't carry him -- now he's wet, there's sand everywhere, I don't have anymore nappies. CHARLIE for the baby: Why don't you let me help. CLAIRE his hands away and picking up the baby: No, nobody ever taught me how to do this, okay? CHARLIE: Claire, it's going to be okay. CLAIRE: Oh, why do people keep telling me that? Are they the ones with the baby? see Sayid talking to a group of redshirts. SAYID: We've got to get there before sundown. Once you reach the caves, stay there. The rest of us will be right behind you. group disperses and Charlie enters. CHARLIE: Sayid. I need a gun. Look, I know Jack gave them to you. I want one right now. I have to protect Claire. SAYID: Rousseau said the others wouldn't be here until nightfall. CHARLIE: Rousseau is certifiable. What if they show up before then and... SAYID: The last time you handled a sidearm... CHARLIE: I killed a murderer. I did us all a favor. SAYID: Charlie, you're emotionally involved. Let me handle the weapons. CHARLIE: But you're not here all the time. You can't protect Claire. Look, I need a gun... SAYID: If you really want to help Claire, get her packed, carry her child to the caves. That's what she needs. the Black Rock. HURLEY: How exactly does something like this happen? DANIELLE: Are you on the same island as I am? HURLEY: I guess that explains it. Locke, Kate and Hurley move toward the ship. Arzt stays where he is and Danielle starts walking off in the other direction. ARZT: Hold on, wait, hold on. What are we a couple miles inland? Danielle A tsunami probably swept it here, huh, right? JACK Danielle's departure: Hey, hey where are you going? DANIELLE: Explosives are in the hold of the ship. JACK: Rousseau, wait. DANIELLE: I did what you asked. You need dynamite, you don't need me. exits LOCKE: Let her go, Jack. JACK: Who's going to lead us back? LOCKE: I'll lead us back. JACK: Damn it. You heard her -- the explosives are in the hold. Let's go. ARZT: Whoa, whoa, hold on. I came here to tell you how to handle dynamite, not explore some ghost ship... JACK: Alright, just stay out here. HURLEY: Uh, I'm going to stay out here and hang with Arnzt. Locke and Kate enter the ship. Jack steps on a skeleton. We see skeletons chained up. LOCKE: Slaves. sees a giant drill bit This ship must have been in route to a mining colony -- probably set off from the eastern coast of Africa -- Mozambique. look around the ship seeing more chains and manacles. Kate spots the explosives. KATE: Jack, John, over here. and Hurley outside. ARZT: And then my 3rd wife, she says, get this, she says, "I didn't sign up for this." Now you tell me, what the hell is that even supposed to mean? doesn't respond What, am I boring you? HURLEY: Huh? ARZT: You know what? I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I'm not cool enough to be part of your merry little band of adventurers. HURLEY: What? ARZT: I know a clique when I see it. I teach high school, pal-y. You know, you people think you're the only ones on this island doing anything of value. I've got news for you. There were 40 other survivors of this plane crash. And we are all people, too. HURLEY: O-kay. finds a pick axe to open the box of dynamite. KATE: You know what? We could probably get it open if I just... JACK: No, no, no, we should take it outside. KATE: Why? We don't even know if it's... JACK: You're not prying open a crate that says explosives on the side with a pick axe, Kate. LOCKE: I agree with Jack -- take it outside, open it there. KATE to grab an end of the crate: Okay. JACK: I got it. You mind showing us the way? and Hurley outside. ARZT: And it's not just the teenagers, either. You know, the gym teachers -- you think they let me sit with them in the cafeteria? No. They do not. HURLEY: Dude, this is all in your head. ARZT: Really? Then you explain to me why Kate gets the best pieces of wreckage to build her shelter? And the Korean guy? Does he catch fish for everybody on the island? No, he does not. He doesn't. And some of us have actually lost weight while we were here. Now, would mind telling me where you're hiding the carbs because I can't figure... stops talking upon seeing Jack and Locke exiting the ship with the crate of dynamite. ARZT: What the hell are you people doing? Wait, wait, stop, stop, right where you are. Alright, I want you to put that down carefully. Put it down carefully. Gently, gently. Damn it, carefully, gently. Alright, now get out of there. Come away from there. C'mon, get out. Move away from it. JACK: What the hell are you doing? ARZT: Shhh. Be quiet. Do any of you have any idea what happens to dynamite in 90+ degree heat, huh? pries open the crate with a pocket knife No? Any of you? It sweats nitroglycerin. starts moving toward him Whoa, hey what you doing? Did I ask you to come closer? removes a stick of dynamite from the crate Dynamite is nitroglycerin stabilized by clay. Nitroglycerin is the most dangerous and unstable explosive known to man. Hey, Kate give me your shirt. Now, princess, give me your shirt. I need to wrap the dynamite. Just throw it to me, right here. Be careful, c'mon, hurry up. gives him her shirt Good, now back up, back up. Just back up. Get out of my way. Any of you ever hear about the guy who invented nitroglycerin? Probably not -- because he blew his freaking face off. wets Kate's shirt and wraps it around the dynamite His lab assistant came into the room, saw that his mentor detonated, and he said, "Huh, I guess this stuff does work." Alright, we're not going to take any more of this stuff than we need because nitroglycerin is extremely temperamental so we... dynamite explodes and bits and pieces of Arzt and leaves rain down on the others who've fallen. HURLEY: Dude. COMMERCIAL BREAK FLASHBACK see Sun and Jin at the Sydney airport. SUN opening a sandwich box: Do you want it cut in half? hands it to Jin Here you go. spills coffee on him Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you alright? JIN subtitled: I'm alright, I'm fine. Where's the restroom? SUN subtitled: It's over there. see Sayid walking with airport security. AIRPORT COP: Sorry for the inconvenience. SAYID: I'm sure you are. AIRPORT COP: Sir, your bag was unattended. SAYID: Am I free to go? AIRPORT COP: Yes, sir. SAYID: have a plane to catch. see Jin in the restroom cleaning up. A man in a Hawaiian shirt is there washing his hands. HAWAIIAN SHIRT: Hey, could you hand me a paper towel there, bud? A paper towel -- this one's broken. signals that he doesn't speak English. HAWAIIAN SHIRT: Oh, oh, you don't speak English. Sorry. Shirt goes to the next paper towel dispenser. HAWAIIAN SHIRT subtitled: Here's a paper towel. JIN subtitled: What? HAWAIIAN SHIRT subtitled: I work for Mr. Paik. Your father-in-law, and employer. JIN subtitled: You've been following me? HAWAIIAN SHIRT subtitled: Yes. I know you're planning to run away. But you're going to take that watch to Mr. Paik's friend in California. You do anything else -- anything -- you will lose her. You are not free. You never have been, and you never will be. see Jin apparently enjoying being on the raft. WALT: Dad, look! of part of the island. MICHAEL: How does a place this big never get discovered? SAWYER: Don't know, but you could build yourself one hell of a beach resort right over there. MICHAEL: Yeah, you build your resort. I'm happy to say goodbye to this place forever. WALT: What about everybody else? Think they'll be okay? hear Sawyer singing Redemption Song in the background. MICHAEL: I hope so, buddy. At least until we can get them some help. SAWYER singing: Redemption song is all I'll ever have... MICHAEL: You singing Bob Marley? SAWYER: No. Why, you like Bob Marley? MICHAEL: Man, who doesn't like Bob Marley? Sun at the beach looking out to sea, and at her wedding ring. Shannon is struggling with her luggage and Vincent. SHANNON: Damn it! SAYID: Do you really need all that? SHANNON: Yeah, I do. SAYID: Why do you have to bring so much? SHANNON: Don't you have a hike to lead? drops her suitcase and Sayid finds she has some of Boone's clothes. Shannon grabs them. SHANNON: I'm fine. SAYID: These belong to your brother. SHANNON: I need these things. I can't just leave them. What are we doing? Hiding? As if they won't find us. It's just -- it's too much. It's too much. SAYID her hair: It won't be too much if I carry it for you. Now come on, I have a hike to lead. see Hurley sitting on a log by the Black Rock. Kate enters. KATE: You okay? HURLEY: That was messed up. KATE: Yeah. HURLEY: He just -- exploded in front of us. He was just trying to help. This is because I came. KATE: What? HURLEY: I'm kind of bad luck. KATE: Hey, it was an accident. HURLEY: An accident, yeah. see Jack wetting a shirt to wrap the dynamite in. Locke slowly reaches for a stick of dynamite. JACK: Locke, we should think about this. LOCKE: Alright. JACK: Maybe this isn't the best way. LOCKE: It's the only way, Jack. reaches again for a stick of dynamite. JACK: How many do we need to blow the hatch? LOCKE a roll of fuse out of the crate: 2 should take care of the hinge, 3 to be safe. JACK: Safe? LOCKE: I'm removing the driest pieces to minimize our risk transporting it. reaches for another stick You ever play Operation? JACK: Sure. Don't touch the sides. LOCKE: I always got nailed on the funny bone. picks up a stick Bzzzt! JACK flinching: You like to play games, John? LOCKE: Absolutely. of the baby. We see Claire preparing to leave. Charlie enters with something over his shoulder. CHARLIE: Okay, I know we're in a rush to escape to the caves, so I solved the turniphead transport issue. This is just a blanket from the plane. And then there's a piece of wood here that goes through this bamboo. demonstrates how it works Here you go. It's a Bjorn. CLAIRE: Bjorn? CHARLIE: Bjorn -- it's Dutch for baby carrier. CLAIRE: Thanks. CHARLIE: That's okay. CLAIRE his cheek: Thank you. CHARLIE: Oh, that's okay. CLAIRE: I'll just put him in there. CHARLIE: It's really... DANIELLE entering: Sayid! Where is he? CHARLIE: Rousseau! What? DANIELLE: Sayid? Where is he? CHARLIE: He already left. DANIELLE: I need him now. CHARLIE: Jack and Kate... DANIELLE: There's no time. Where is Sayid? CHARLIE: Alright, calm down, okay. I'll get him for you. Claire Stay here, alright. CLAIRE: Okay. CHARLIE exiting: Sayid! Sayid! CLAIRE: What happened out there? DANIELLE by the baby: What is his name? The child. What is his name? CLAIRE: Oh, I haven't named him yet. DANIELLE: May I hold him? CLAIRE: Why do you need Sayid? DANIELLE: You don't want me to hold him. CLAIRE: No, I just fed him. I don't think it's a good idea, okay? DANIELLE: Please. notices the scratches on Danielle's arm. We see a brief FLASHBACK of Claire struggling with Danielle, scratching her. CLAIRE: Why did I do that? Why did I scratch you? COMMERCIAL BREAK see Charlie in a hotel room searching for his heroin. A girl is lying in the bed. LILY: What's going on? CHARLIE: My flight, my flight to LA leaves in a couple of hours so I've got to get moving, you know. finds the heroin in the bathroom LILY: You want to do one more bump for the road? CHARLIE out of the bathroom: It's all gone. We did it all last night. I have some champagne. LILY panicked: You've got to have some left. CHARLIE: Mm-mm. No. It's done. I'll look you up next time I'm in Sydney, okay. I'll send you an autographed copy of my CD and then you can listen to it whenever you want. LILY: I don't want your piece of crap CD from your piece of crap band. CHARLIE: Last night in the bar you said you were a fan. LILY Fine. I'm a huge fan. Drivethru is the best damned band ever. Now just give me a bump because I know you've got some. CHARLIE: Shaft. Driveshaft. pulls the heroin out of his pocket when Lily goes into the bathroom. LILY out of the bathroom: What's that in your hand? CHARLIE: Nothing. LILY: Holding out on me? CHARLIE: Holding out on you? No, I'm not holding out... LILY him: Give it to me. CHARLIE: Give you what? I'm not holding anything. LILY: Give it to me. CHARLIE: I've got nothing in my hand! LILY: Give it to me. knees him in the groin. They struggle. LILY: Get up. CHARLIE: Get off. LILY: Get up. Let it go. Let it go. CHARLIE: What are you, crazy? LILY: Let it go. CHARLIE: Get off. starts hitting him and he throws her off. CHARLIE: Get off me. LILY him some more: You're pathetic. You're pathetic. grabs the champagne and leaves Charlie lying on the floor clutching the heroin. see Charlie running through the jungle looking for Sayid. CHARLIE up: Sayid! Sayid, Rousseau's on the beach. She needs you. SAYID: Rousseau? What for? CHARLIE: I don't know. hear a scream and start running. When the enter the beach area Sun is kneeling next to Claire's body, yelling. Sayid, Shannon, Charlie, and a redshirt run to the scene. SUN: Help! Someone! Help! CHARLIE: My god! SAYID: What happened? SUN them a bloody rag: Her head. CLAIRE: Where's my baby? looks for the baby who is missing. CHARLIE: Oh, my god. CLAIRE: Is he alright? SAYID: Rousseau, was she alone? CLAIRE: Did she take my baby? Did she take my baby?! SAYID: Claire, which way did she go? CLAIRE: I don't know! She took my baby! CHARLIE Sayid: It's your fault! You brought her into the camp. If you had just given me a gun. makes to take another jab at Sayid. Sayid grabs Charlie's throat. SAYID: Do not hit me again. You want to waste time assigning blame? There's plenty to go around. She has a head start. If we leave now we can catch her. CHARLIE: How are we going to do that? SAYID: Because I know where she's going. CLAIRE hysterical: I want my baby! the Black Rock. JACK: We can carry all the sticks in my pack. The more insulation we stuff in the better. LOCKE: I think we should split them up. JACK: What? LOCKE: It's not smart to keep it all together. So, we split them up. If we need 3 sticks to blow the hinge then we should bring 6 -- 3 and 3 -- failsafe, in case one of us... JACK: You and me, then. KATE: No, I'm taking one. JACK: It's not going to happen, no. KATE: This is why I came. JACK: Then, you wasted a trip. KATE: I need to do this. JACK: Kate, no one owes anyone anything. KATE: I'm carrying one. JACK: We're done here. KATE: This is not your decision. JACK: Kate, yes it is. LOCKE: We'll draw straws. They're coming. We don't have time to argue about who gets to risk their life, so -- we'll let fate decide. KATE: Works for me. JACK Hurley: What about you? You want to carry some dynamite, too? stares What? HURLEY: You got some Arnzt on you. LOCKE sticks to draw: Short sticks carry the packs. and Locke draw the short sticks Looks like it's me and you, Kate. the raft. Walt, Michael and Jin are at the radar screen. WALT: So, what's this stuff even do? MICHAEL: Well, the transmitter sends out an SOS in case someone's listening. And if there's anything out there, we'll see it on this radar screen here. goes to the radar emitter. MICHAEL: Here we go. C'mon, someone find us. sees Sawyer reading the messages from the bottle. WALT: Those are the messages everybody wrote. SAWYER: Sure are. WALT: They're private. SAWYER: Yep. I, for one, never knew how much Tracy missed her hubby and 2 kids back in Fresno. Yet she's sleeping next to good old Scott to keep her warm at night. WALT: That's Steve. Scott's dead. SAWYER: Whatever. It's alright, Kazoo, we've got to keep ourselves entertained. Who the hell is Hugo and how's he got a 160 million dollars to leave to his mom. WALT: How would you like it if I read yours? SAWYER: You can't read mine because I didn't write one. WALT: Why not? SAWYER: Because the only one I ever wrote is to the man I'm going to kill. WALT: Why you going to kill him? SAWYER: Because I need to. WALT: Why? SAWYER: Because! of the black smoke. We see Sayid and Charlie running toward it. CHARLIE: Are you bloody joking? Why would she go for the black smoke? Isn't that where the others are supposed to be? SAYID: The others are precisely why she would go there. Rousseau told us she saw black smoke the day her own child was taken 16 years ago. stops at the gun case They took something from her, and now she believes she has something that they want. CHARLIE: She's making a trade? SAYID: I believe she is, yes. CHARLIE: That's insane. She's insane. SAYID: Don't try to apply reason to her actions. She's a mother who lost her child, just like Claire. hands Charlie a gun This isn't about revenge. Don't make it personal. and Sun enter. CLAIRE: I'm coming with you. SAYID: That's not a good idea, Claire. CLAIRE: This is my baby, okay. I let her take him. CHARLIE: Hey, hey. CLAIRE Charlie: Don't tell me what to do, okay! CHARLIE: Calm down! CLAIRE: I am going to come with you. This is my fault and I'm coming and you can't stop me! CHARLIE: It's alright, Claire. CLAIRE spent: Get him back, Charlie. Get Aaron back. CHARLIE: Aaron? CLAIRE: Please, get him back. CHARLIE: Claire, I will get him back. Promise. of the black smoke. COMMERCIAL BREAK FLASHBACK see Walt and Michael at Sydney airport. Walt playing GBA. MICHAEL: Hey, you want something to eat? doesn't respond I guess that's a no, then. If you're worried about Vincent, he going to be okay, man. Dogs fly in the luggage compartment all the time. Alright, I've got to call work, right over there. Don't go anywhere, okay. see Michael at a pay phone. MICHAEL: No, I live in a studio apartment. I've got to be out the door in the morning for work at 5am. Who's going to watch him? How's he going to get to school? What's he going to do after school? I can't do this, ma. You know, I was -- listen, I was thinking -- I was thinking maybe you could take him. Look, ma, if it's a question of money. goes by in his wheelchair What am I supposed to do with him? He's not supposed to be mine. That was never part of the plan. Yeah, I -- thanks a lot. hangs up and turns around to discover Walt standing there Hey, man, I was, uh... WALT: I need new batteries. see Michael and Walt at the raft. MICHAEL steering: Hey, want to try? WALT: What? MICHAEL: C'mon, come here. You drive for awhile. WALT: Really? MICHAEL: Absolutely. Okay now, look, the most important part of this boat is the rudder. It's how you steer. You turn it gradually -- nothing sharp, okay. Push it this way. WALT: Where are we going? MICHAEL: Look, a compass so, we're going approximately North by Northeast. So, hopefully that puts us into a shipping lane, or we hit some land. WALT: What do I aim for? MICHAEL: See that cloud on the horizon right there? WALT: Yeah. MICHAEL: You aim for that. WALT: Yep. MICHAEL: Okay. WALT: Got it. How come you and my mom didn't stay together? MICHAEL: We tried. It just didn't work out, so -- our lives, our interests -- we just went in different directions. WALT: How come I never saw you? MICHAEL: Because your Mom didn't want me to. She did what she thought was best for you. WALT: She was wrong. smiles. The boat hits something and the rudder comes loose. JIN: Rudder. MICHAEL: We hit a log. We lost the rudder. JIN: Rudder. MICHAEL: We're losing it. It's sinking. takes off his shoes and shirt. MICHAEL: Stop the boat. Stop the boat. Just pull the sail down. Right. jumps in and swims for the rudder. WALT: Dad! MICHAEL: Sawyer! Sawyer! Jin Give me the rope. JIN the rope to Michael: Rope. MICHAEL: Sawyer! SAWYER the rudder: It's sinking. throws the rope. SAWYER: I can't reach it. throws the rope again. MICHAEL: Got it? JIN: in Korean. MICHAEL: Tie it around the rudder, we'll pull you in. pull Sawyer and the rudder in. MICHAEL Sawyer up: C'mon, buddy. You just saved our asses, buddy. picks up Sawyer's gun and wraps his shirt around it. MICHAEL bit angry: Here's your shirt. You should put that back on before you burn. see Jack carefully helping Kate put on her backpack. KATE: Sorry. JACK: Yeah, well, luck of the draw. LOCKE: The sun sets in 90 minutes, give or take. If we want to get back to the hatch we're going to have to hustle. JACK: Okay, this is how we do this. I'll lead -- Kate, you're right behind me, then Hurley. John, you bring up the rear. If you start to see me heading the wrong way... LOCKE: We should stagger our formation -- keep a safe distance from each other. JACK: Alright, we stagger. If anyone hears anything or sees anything... HURLEY: Like the security system that eats people? JACK: Yeah, like that. You 2, you take your packs off, you put them down and you run. You got it? KATE: Got it. LOCKE: Yes, sir. JACK: Okay, let's do this. COMMERCIAL BREAK see Sun, Claire, Shannon and redshirts arrive at the caves. SUN Shannon: He died bravely. SHANNON: What? SUN: Your brother. SHANNON: Yeah. Thanks. SUN: Do you think all this -- all that we've through -- do you think we're being punished? SHANNON: Punished for what? SUN: Things we did before -- the secrets we kept, the lies we told. SHANNON: Who do you think is punishing us? SUN: Fate. CLAIRE: No one's punishing us. There's no such thing as fate. see Sayid and Charlie running/climbing along rocky shore. SAYID: Are you okay? CHARLIE: I'm fine, keep going. SAYID: We're losing the light. Try to keep up. CHARLIE: Coming. gets too far ahead Sayid! Sayid! Sayid! SAYID: Over here. CHARLIE: Sayid. SAYID: You can barely breathe; we're going to rest. CHARLIE: Rest? She's out there right now... SAYID: In another mile you're going to collapse. We're going to take a break. stop at the Nigerian plane site. CHARLIE: Is this where Boone fell? SAYID: The plane was up there. CHARLIE: Where did it come from? SAYID: Based on the maps inside -- Nigeria. CHARLIE: Anyone on board? SAYID: Two men dressed as priests. CHARLIE: Priests? SAYID: Drug runners in disguise. picks up a Mary statue The plane was loaded with heroin. picks up his pack to go Alright, now we go. see Jack, Kate, Locke and Hurley walking through the jungle. HURLEY: So, dude? What do you think is inside of that hatch thing? LOCKE: What do you think is inside it? HURLEY: Stacks of TV dinners from the 50's, or something. And TVs, and cable, some cell phones, clean socks, soap, Twinkies -- you know, for dessert, after the TV dinners. Twinkies keep for, like, 8000 years, man. LOCKE laughing: I like Twinkies, too. HURLEY: C'mon, really, what do you think is inside? LOCKE: Hope. I think hope is inside. continue walking. A large bird calls and flies away, scaring everyone. HURLEY: Whoever named this place Dark Territory? Genius. ---- Vervolg op 1.25 Exodus: Deel 3 Transcript Category: Transcripten